The Mazoku Christmas Carols
by Ameria-chan
Summary: Songs for demons during this holiday season. ^_^
1. Mazoku Christmas Carols

(A teal-haired Mazoku woman with a rubbery shark hand puppet skips up, waving as she giggles psychotically)  
  
Kappa: Hello, boys and girls! Kappa Dolphin desuuuuu! (giggle) It's that time of the year, and for all the little Mazoku around the world, Deep Sea-sama and I give you... The Mazoku Christmas Carols! Have fun singing these around the fire of a burning village! Wai! ^_^  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Valgaav the Green-Haired Halfbreed"  
  
Valgaav the Green-Haired Halfbreeeeed....Had a very shiny horn...   
  
Valgaav: ..And if you ever touch it...You'll wish you were never boooorn...   
  
All of the baka dragons... used to and still call him names..  
They never let poor Valgaav...Join in all the dragon gaaames...   
Then one smoky Christmas day, Xelloss came to say...   
  
Xelloss: Valgaav, who I want to fight...can I rip you apart tonight?   
  
Then all Mazoku loved him (Xelloss, that is!)   
And they manically giggled with glee! (Heeheeheeeeeee!!!)   
Valgaav the Green-Haired Halfbreeeeed....All you are is historyyyyyy...!  
*KABOOM!!!!*   
  
  
  
"Black Christmas"  
  
I'm...dreaming of a black...Christmas...  
Just like the ones I used to knooow....  
With Mazoku scheming...and children screaming...  
To see....blood stains in the snoooow...   
  
I'm...dreaming of a black...Christmas...  
With every city I attack....  
May the bodies be fun...to haaaack...  
And may all your Christmases be blaaack...  
  
  
  
"Deck the Streets"  
  
Deck the streets with mass upheaval..  
Mua-ha-ha-ha-haaa..ha-ha-ha-ha!  
T'is the season to be evil..  
Mua-ha-ha-ha-haaa..ha-ha-ha-ha!  
  
Sick we now our hellbeasts feral..  
Mua-ha-ha..Ha-ha-ha..Ha-ha-ha!  
Exposing cities to great peril..  
Mua-ha-ha-ha-haaaa...ha-ha-ha-ha!  
  
  
  
"L-sama Is Coming To Town"  
  
You better watch out, you better go hide,  
You better not shout or you're gonna get fried,  
L-Sama is coming..to town!  
  
She's making a scroll, though no one knows why,  
Gonna pick who's gonna live and who'll die,  
L-Sama is coming...to town!   
  
She sees you when you're fragile, she knows how strong you are,  
She knows all and she's got a scythe, so go pray to your lucky star!  
  
Oh, you better watch out, you better go hide,  
You better not shout or you're gonna get fried,  
L-Sama is coming..to tooown!  
  
  
  
"Bloody Night"  
  
Bloody night, vicious night..  
Creatures die, homes ignite..  
Burns yon clergyman, mother, and child...  
While their corpses are cut and reviled,  
Sleep forever in He-ell...  
Sleep forever in Hell....  
  
Bloody night, vicious night,  
Warriors quake in their fright,  
Humans scream from near and from far,  
Ghastly demons laugh as they mar,  
Ruby Eye is reborn...  
Ruby Eye is reborn...  
  
Bloody night, vicious night,  
Son of LoN, mankind's blight,  
Destructive beams from thy wretched face,  
Mark the rise of the demon race,  
Shabby, lord of the world...  
Shabby, lord of the world...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kappa: Morbid Christmas, minna-san! (maniacal giggle; wavewave) ^_^  
  
  
  
((Notes: Hi'ya everyone! I'd like to say thank you for all the speedy and nice reviews this has gotten. Other than that, I need to mention something. For those who don't know, *raises a brow at some unknown flamers* this is completely a work of parody and is all for humor purposes. What do you think I am, a depressing Satanist? Look at my alias for Cephied's sake! ^~ Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.)) 


	2. More Mazoku Christmas Carols

Kappa: (pops up) Hi'ya silly Mazoku carol-loving people! Due to popular request by a few sadistic little demons, Deep Sea-sama and I bring you some more songs!   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Gold Soul Orbs"  
  
Gold Soul Orbs...Gold Soul Orbs...  
It's killing tiiime...for Hellmaster...  
Shatter make...Hear them break...  
Soon he'll be coming for you...  
  
Cities burning, people burning,  
Screaming in agony,  
In the air there's a huge cloud of ashes...  
Children crying, parents dying,  
How amusing they be,  
And in Phibby's pale hands you will see...  
  
Gold Soul Orbs...Gold Soul Orbs...  
It's killing tiiime...for Hellmaster...  
Shatter make...Hear them break...  
Soon he'll be coming for you...  
  
No more street lights,  
And no last rites,  
For the pathetic souls,  
As the demons rush home with the bodies...  
Hear their bones crunch,  
As hellbeasts munch,  
While a single head rolls,  
And among all the chaos you'll see...  
  
Gold Soul Orbs...Gold Soul Orbs...  
It's killing tiiime...for Hellmaster...  
Shatter make...Hear them break...  
Soon he'll be coming for you...  
  
  
  
"Xelas the Beast Lord"  
  
Xelas the Beast Lord, was a sneaky, evil soul,  
With a cig holder, and bangles of gold, and two cat eyes on patrol,  
Xelas the Beast Lord, is quite secretive, they say,  
She's an unseen foe, but the people know that they shouldn't get in her way.  
  
There must have been something wrong with her booze we do suppose,  
Because she made a wierd General-Priest and his name is Xelloss!  
  
Oh, Xelas the Beast Lord, is as powerful as can be,  
And the demons say, that on any day,  
She could take out you and me.  
  
Clickety click click, clickety click click,  
Hear those long nails tap,  
Clickety click click, clickety click click,  
As another army goes zap!  
  
Xelas the Beast Lord, knew the demons ruled that day,  
So she said "We won, now let's have some fun,  
And keep Ryuuzoku at bay."  
  
She pummeled down the shrines and towns, from Atlas to Kataart,  
And only paused when she found more dragons to rip apart!  
  
Oh, Xelas the Beast Lord, had to hurry on her way,  
So she said "Farewell, see you all in Hell, I'll be back again someday."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kappa: Wai! Don't worry, there will be more, but have fun with these in the meantime! D  
  
  
((^_^ More thanks to everyone! You have my complete consent to freak people out and sing these. I'm quite honored. ^.^  
  
Nel: I'm working on "We Five Lords of Darkness" right now. Thanks for the suggestion!  
K Okami: I'm sorry if I got you in trouble, but thanks a lot. ^^  
Ruby: These first two are for you. ^~  
  
To everyone else, thank you so much! I shall continue for you guys. I really should have uploaded these sooner, it's going to be Christmas soon. ^^;)) 


	3. Even More Mazoku Christmas Carols

Kappa: Waaaai! We're back for another year of caroling, Jabberjaws-san! (holds up her hand where the rubbery shark hand puppet rests, moving its mouth as she squeals in a higher-pitched voice)  
Jabberjaws-san: That's great, Miss Kappa-chan Loyal Minion Ma'am!  
Kappa: (giggles manically, nodding) Let's get to it then!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We Five Lords of Darkness"  
  
All:  
We five Lords of Darkness are,  
Bringing death from near and far,  
Blood-soaked fountains, crumbling mountains,  
Servants that crush and mar...  
  
Chorus:  
O, Eyes of evil, Eyes of dread,  
Eyes of burning, bloody red,  
Chaos leading, hatred feeding,  
Guide us to thy world of dead.  
  
Xelas Metallium:  
Born a god on LoN-sama's plane,  
Beasts I bring to serve him again,  
God forever, ceasing never,  
Over us all to reign.  
  
Chorus  
  
Deep Sea Dolphin:  
Seas that boil to offer have I, (FISHIE!)  
Oceans formed from innocents' cry, (FISHIE!)  
Spellcasts and serving, human unnerving,  
Worshipping Ruby Eye. (FISHIE! ....And Xelas is a stupid head!)  
  
Chorus  
  
Chaos Dragon Gaav:  
Blood is mine, its bitter perfume,  
Breathes a life of betrayal and doom,  
Suffering, lying, maiming, dying,  
Sent to a cold, black tomb.  
  
Chorus  
  
Dynast Grausherra:  
Ice, bring I, the element mine,  
Frozen darkness swift and malign,  
Efficient in terror, no room for error,  
Flawless in chilled design.  
  
Chorus  
  
Hellmaster Phibrizzo:  
Souls, my lord, I bring unto you,  
Mischief, chaos, insanity too,  
Torture and pain, humanity's bane,  
Destroy all and start anew.  
  
Chorus  
  
All:  
Tremble now behold him arise,  
God of Death and Sacrifice;  
Shabranigdo, Shabranigdo,  
Rules over earth and skies.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kappa: Wee! That was fun! And Deep Sea-sama got to sing, too! Wai! There will be more!  
  
((I want to thank everyone for all the support, since it kept me interested in carrying out my goal of making as many of these as I can. ^_^ If you have any ideas for more carol titles that I could use, please, please send them my way! I want to make more before this Christmas season's over!)) 


End file.
